I'm Not Greedy
by Supreme Linkin
Summary: Vegeta lives with one of the richest-and MEANEST- women on Earth. When they go to a party, Vegeta finds that what he was doing for his wife wasn't what his wife had deserved. UKE!Vegeta WARNING! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vegeta had just married one of the richest women in the country; Bulma Briefs. People said he was very lucky, being born into a rich family, lost everything he had, and suddenly find a woman who had the hots for him who also happened to have more money than everyone surrounding her at the time. But then there were rumors going around that he was miserable with her. He's often found outside on the steps, looking rather depressed. He was either kicked outside, or walked out voluntarily.

Some men say that they would hate having Bulma as their wife, and that they feel guilt for Vegeta. She can never have enough. Everything wasn't enough for her. Vegeta had given all he could to her. She had children and clothes, and her room overflowed with jewelry until Vegeta had nothing left to spend.

One day news had gone around about the "Very Excusive Party of the Year," a party of which even Bulma probably couldn't get into. Bulma had tried everything to get an invitation to the party. Now the party was a week away and there was no invitation. Until Vegeta came home, a bright smile on his face. Bulma was…concerned. "Honey?" She called, "Are you okay? You're smiling."

"Yes I am! A man in a suit handed this to me!" He confidently gave her the slip of paper that read,

**YOU'VE BEEN INVITED to the VERY EXCLUSIVE PARTY IF THE YEAR!**

Please remember to come by 3:00PM at the designated address:

**1600 Arthonn Rd, West City 13998**

Dress nice and bring treats!

Our pleasure,

The Sons.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta, "H-how…..did YOU get invited!?"

"Uhm…" Vegeta frowned, "I-I met the host."

"WHEN!?"

"…yesterday. His name is—"

"Don't tell me yet! I want to meet him myself. Now,' Bulma looked at a dress catalog from the mail, "I want money for this dress."

"Huh? That dress costs 9,500 zeni!" Vegeta paused for a minute…. "I can't buy this! I don't have the money, you do!"

"Yes, but you're Mr. Big-Shot rich man who got invited to the party and NOT ME!"

"B-but I'm takin—"

"I KNOW you are!" Bulma slammed her foot on Vegeta's. He cringed. Bulma threw the magazine at him and asked, "So, how much money to you have in your wallet?"

"Uh…" Vegeta went for his wallet, "….300 zeni."

"How much in total?"

"…..350."

"I'll take it!" Bulma took his wallet. Vegeta's frown grew. "B-but it's all I have!"

"Yes. I'll pay the rest, and you'll pay me back 9150 zeni!" Bulma smiled.

"…what?" He muttered.

"Problem solved! It's not like you were going to use the money anyway!" She left the room.

He was about to buy his son a new toy, but okay. Vegeta sat on the couch and sighed. Was he really about to take HER to go to the party of the year? I guess there's no stopping her from going now. He sat and thought about Trunks. _I guess he'll have to go, too._ He thought.

Bulma put on her most expensive jewels, and called to send a limo to take them to the party. Vegeta put on khakis and a white button-up shirt and a red tie. Bulma threw him his black jacket, "Hurry up! We're running late! You have to get Trunks from school and pick up the cupcakes I ordered! They're carrot cupcakes, red velvet, and chocolate fudge cookies! Make sure that tie is ti- that is the ugliest tie I've ever seen."

It's plain red.

"Oh…Bulma it's the only tie I have."

"Whatever. Just do what I say! I need to make sure the limo knows where we are!" She walked out the room. Vegeta looked to the floor when she yelled back, "OH! You have to pay 5000 zeni for the food!"

_I have no money._

"Are we going to the party? Did you get invited? Are we gonna stay the whole time? What's with that tie? Can I wear my new shirt? Are there any other kids there?" Trunks would not shut up on the way home. Vegeta bought everything her could, with Bulma's money. She has no idea. The party was just two hours away and Bulma was ready to go.

Vegeta wasn't as happy about this as he was a week ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome! Hello! Please enjoy the party!" The host's son repeated to the guests entering the mansion. Bulma squealed, and pulled her husband out of the limo and towards the crowd. Others stared at her in awe, "Is that Bulma Briefs?" "She bought the whole family?" "This is amazing; all of the Briefs family here at once!"

"Vegeta!" The host's son called, "Hurry in, hurry in! The host is waiting to meet you!"

"Nonsense!" Bulma exclaimed, "This host is waiting to meet _ME_! Vegeta is just a mere 'husband!'"

The ball room was large. There were so many chandeliers hung on the ceiling and the floors had an abstract style of tiles. People were discussing how lovely everyone looked, and mocked the Briefs styles and fashions. Bulma could care less about the matter. She asked Vegeta to bring Trunks and herself some punch.

"I have to carry all three glasses by myself?"

"Who said anything about getting punch for yourself? Are you a good husband?"

"…I guess…"

Some men walk up to her and begin to flirt. Bulma smiled, "Shoo now, Vegeta. I'm getting parched!"

He sighed. When Vegeta got to the food table, he heard a loud roar from the crowd. Someone had some down stairs. It was the host; Goku. Everyone cheered when he came downstairs. His son gave him a thumbs up and Goku winked. He noticed Vegeta at the corner of the ballroom. Vegeta blushed, and turned around to get Bulma's punch. Bulma grinned, almost jumping on him, "A-are you the host!? I'm Bulma! My husband said you invited me personally to-!"

"No, ma'am," He sighed, "I never invited you. I invited your husband. It's Vegeta, right?"

"…what? WHAT!?" Bulma shrieked, and grabbed Goku by the shirt, "How could you prefer my husband over ME!? Aren't I pretty enough, or rich enough!? Vegeta's dead broke!"

"So what?" He turned to his son, "Gohan, could you do me a favor and bring Vegeta upstairs? I'd like to talk with him."

Gohan smiled, "Of course, Dad. Hey Trunks-san," He greeted as he walked to Vegeta.

"That little RAT!" Bulma yelled, "He is so DEAD…"

Vegeta gasped when he saw Goku behind him, "Oh…G-Goku…it's you, I-I was just-!"

"Why are you so shaky? You nervous?" He asked. Vegeta nodded. They both stared at each other. They each got a good look at each other's eyes before Vegeta looked down at his feet. People started watching them, and Vegeta felt surrounded. Goku noticed this, and asked, "How would you like to come upstairs with me?" Vegeta looked up. Everyone quietly gasped, including Bulma. "No…no!" Bulma muttered.

"What…?"

"I think you'll like it," Goku whispered, "It's very exclusive. I only take one person up there every year."

Vegeta turned to the crowd. They were jealous, and Bulma was furious. He just…blushed. Goku smiled, and held his head by his chin, "Follow me," he whispered, and led him upstairs, "Watch your step."

The upstairs hallway was very quiet, aside from the murmurs coming from downstairs. There was also carpeting; heavy velvet red, and the walls were painted sky blue, which would be more clear if the hallway weren't so dim. Goku opened a door at the end of the hallway. There was a bar at the side of the room and dozens of chairs in the other side. "I have private parties with family in here sometimes," Goku said, "I only do it whenever I'm not busy. Here, sit down," Goku let Vegeta sit at the bar and jumped behind its table. Vegeta gazed deeply into his eyes as Goku stopped to look at him. He smiled, and asked, "What would you like for a drink? You don't seem like a heavy drinker…"

"Uhm…" Vegeta began to ponder. Goku sighed lightly, "Here, this is pretty light..." He poured light beer into a small glass.

Back downstairs Bulma had almost gotten kicked out for her tantruming and whining over Goku. Her husband, "Who should know better than to do such a thing, stole my Goku! Not only that; I bet he just came here to keep him for himself and away from me! That selfish asshole!" Other people in the crowd could agree that Bulma Briefs was the ass in this story. Vegeta wasn't usually blessed with such treatment until Goku came, so how would he react? How does he feel? Gohan was eventually forced to restrain her himself. He wanted to call his father, Son Goku, but that would interrupt more than a small party; that would interrupt Vegeta. The whole purpose was to get him to feel safe, and that would make it seem like a joke.

Bulma was eventually escorted outside. Trunks was taken outside—to the gardens, not as a punishment—as well. Bulma's makeup smeared off her face when she cried, but there was no letting her in. Trunks was pretty satisfied, though. He looked at one of the many windows of the building, and could've sworn he saw his father. If so, he smiled and winked, "Go on," he muttered, and continued to play in the field.

Goku couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta might be a little drunk. "You seem tired…?" He lifted his chin.

"…N-nah…just….I-I needmoreof t-that…" Vegeta leaned on his chest. "G-gimmie s'more!" He tried to snatch the bottle of what was now heavier beer away from Goku, but he raised his arm higher so Vegeta couldn't reach. Vegeta almost fell out of his seat when he tried standing up to reach for it. "No more!" Goku laughed, "Gee, Vegeta slow down! Here, try to relax…" Goku moved Vegeta to his lap. He looked up at him, and left his mouth agape. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta and held him tight, "You are the cutest, drunken little sweetheart I've met, y'know?"

"Uhm…?"

"Vegeta…you are beautiful, especially from such a view...You are so seductive!"

He just stares.

"Follow me sweetheart, I have a favor to ask you."

"Ah…ah!" Vegeta moaned as Goku nipped at his ear. Goku carried him to his room. The bed was big enough for a whole family of six, and it was practically coated with blankets and smothered in pillows. The windows shined the room, until Goku pulled the curtains shut. It was perfectly dark, but light enough for them to see each other. Goku smiled, and slowly, lightly, pushed Vegeta on the bed. Goku stood over him, and slowly removed his shirt. He noticed Vegeta tense; his breathing became harder and faster. Goku leaned down and held his cheek, and Vegeta became scared, "Shh," He whispered, "It won't hurt. It'll feel great, I promise."

He removed Vegeta's shirt and pleasured his nipples ever so slowly, "Relax, Vegeta…it's just me."

Vegeta closed his eyes and let Goku strip him naked. Goku kissed his neck up to his lips, and pulled each other further in the bed, almost burying themselves under the pillows. Vegeta felt a warm feeling—besides the pillows—from Goku's touch. This was such a different feeling. Why didn't Bulma treat him like…like he was ever there? Why didn't she act the way he acted now, or care for whether he was…alive? Vegeta felt an epiphany. Goku moved back to Vegeta's neck and pulled his own pants down, revealing a large, hard cock that softly brushed against Vegeta's stomach as he moved. Goku sat up, and looked his current mate in his eyes, "How I wish I met you earlier." He sighed, "You are so beautiful, my love."

Vegeta just smiled, and blushed.

Goku's thrusts were gentle, and satisfying. Vegeta hugged him so he wouldn't lose balance. "Ah, aie! Go-Gok-ah!" Vegeta almost screamed, "It…it hurts…!" Tears fell from his eyes.

"You're okay, Vegeta, it's not really hurting. You will be okay…" His thrusts were gentler.

"Ah…nggh…uhh…!"

Vegeta felt something wet. It was white, sort of. "Don't worry about that," Goku smiled, "That's a good thing. Here, I'm done. How do you feel?"

"Uhm…I…" Vegeta was moved to lie on the bed with him. He smiled, and sighed.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"Uh huh…"

"Good." Goku sat up and got dressed, "Now I have to make sure everything is okay with my son, Gohan, downstairs. You stay and get some rest," He pulled the blanket over Vegeta.

"Goku?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Am I staying? Like…for the night?"

"Only if you want to," Goku kissed his nose, "Now rest, my little sweetheart." He smiled.

"Okay."


End file.
